


The Girls With Roses

by kuinski



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuinski/pseuds/kuinski
Summary: 'Mawar keberuntungan cinta', begitu kata Sasha.Dengan mental baja dan senyum bersahaja, dia memberi dua tangkai bunga pada dua keturunan Hawa paling ditakuti di SMA Shiganshina; Annie dan Mikasa.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Girls With Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

“... Apa ini?”

Annie Leonhardt jarang sekali merubah ekspresi, namun kali ini sebelah alisnya terpaksa naik satu senti.

“Kau tidak bisa lihat? Ini bunga.” Sarkasme terselip kental di dalam suara Mikasa. Annie menoleh kearahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sorot matanya naik level menjadi delikan setajam silet, yang diabaikan si gadis oriental tanpa usaha berarti. “Jadi, Sasha, apa maksudmu memberikan bunga ini padaku–dan Annie?”

Sasha Braus mengabaikan nada gelap yang dipakai Mikasa pada dua kata terakhir. Dia menelan kunyahan keripik kentangnya dengan terpaksa, remah berhamburan dari mulut. Kening Mikasa dan Annie semakin berkerut.

“Memangnya kalian tidak tahu? Hari ini adalah Hari Bunga! Kita wajib memberikan bunga kepada orang yang sering membantu kita!” jelasnya riang. Aura cerahnya tak tak sedikitpun meresap ke pori-pori dua teman sekelasnya tersebut.

“Aku tidak pernah membantumu.” Annie menyahut pasti, sepasti Connie yang tak pernah sisiran setiap pagi. “Kau salah orang.” Dia menyodorkan kembali mawar merah yang durinya sudah dihilangkan tersebut kepada si gadis kentang.

“Tidaaak! Kau sering membantuku, Annie! Err, ingat, kau pernah menghajar Jean saat dia mencuri rotiku?”

“Itu–”

–salah paham.

Annie menelan kembali ucapannya, malas menjabarkan. Buang-buang tenaga saja. Alasan sebenarnya, saat itu dia hanya sedang badmood. Kebetulan saja kaki Jean menginjaknya, dan tawanya yang terlalu keras membuatnya semakin uring-uringan, maka dia jadikan saja manusia titisan kuda tersebut bantal tinjunya. Case closed.

Ya sudahlah. Dia bisa membuang bunga ini nanti kalau Sasha sudah pergi.

“Aku juga tidak ingat pernah membantumu, Sasha.” Untuk sekali ini, Mikasa sepaham dengan Annie.

“Tapi, Mikasa sering memberikan jatah makan siangnya padaku!” Bagi Sasha yang setiap jam istirahat mengembara ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari sesuap porsi tambahan dari kotak bekal setiap orang, pemberian dari Mikasa bagaikan durian runtuh, rejeki anak soleha, anugerah yang tak terkira harganya.

“Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan saja–”

“–Atau sedang bertengkar dengan Jaeger tercinta.”

Annie melepas dengusan dari hidung mancungnya. Dia menyeringai puas dalam hati saat Mikasa melotot kearahnya. Skor satu-satu, pemirsa.

Merasakan tensi yang meninggi, Sasha berinisiatif mengalihkan perhatian demi keselamatan pribadi. “Na-naah! Intinya, kalian sering membantuku entah sadar atau tidak! Jadi, kalian berhak mendapatkan bunga itu dariku!”

“Sasha–”

“Ah, aku hampir lupa! Mawar yang kuberi ini bukan sembarang mawar, ini adalah mawar spesial yang melancarkan jodoh dan membuat percintaan kalian menjadi semulus porselen! Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam, orang yang kalian sukai akan menjadi dekat dengan kalian! Percayalah!” Sambil mengintip notes di smartphone-nya, Sasha membacakan semacam iklan mawar jadi-jadian yang hanya disambut wajah datar dari dua gadis yang paling ditakuti seantero SMA Shigansina. Bisa dibilang, salah ucap atau salah membuat salah satu dari mereka naik pitam, maka nama Sasha hanya tinggal kenangan.

Lagipula, sejak kapan keluarga Sasha banting profesi dari toko roti menjadi toko bunga?

“Aku pergi dulu, aku harus memberi pada yang lain juga! Daaah!”

Dan begitulah kepergian Sasha Braus yang diantar oleh angin musim gugur yang sedikit menggigit kulit. Setelah memastikan dirinya berada diluar jangkauan telinga dua gadis ahli beladiri itu, dia menekan-nekan nomor di layar ponselnya.

“Halo? Connie? Astaga, aku sudah memberikannya! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku bersyukur bisa pergi dengan selamat! Lain kali, aku tidak mau main Truth or Dare denganmu lagi!”

Seperginya Sasha, dua gadis itu masih berdiam di tempat semula. Mikasa menatap mawar di tangannya, tatapannya menerawang dan Annie hampir-hampir bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan si penyabet rangking pertama di angkatan mereka.

“Aku berdoa Eren tidak tenggelam oleh kiriman bunga darimu.”

“Apa urusanmu, Annie.”

Merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal di satu tempat yang sama dengan rivalnya ini, Mikasa memilih untuk pergi, daripada aksi lempar hujatan berubah menjadi pertarungan berdarah.  
Annie berdiri sendiri di halaman belakang gedung olahraga, mengingat-ingat tempat sampah terdekat yang ada di sekitar sini, saat sosok lain muncul dalam jarak pengelihatannya.

“... Annie? Sedang apa kau disini?”

Gadis yang dipanggil hanya melirik dari sudut mata. Dari arah yang berlawanan dengan perginya Mikasa, muncul sosok teman sekelas sekaligus partner di klub karate sekolah.

“Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Eren.”

Terlalu kebal dengan tatapan sedingin es milik Annie, Eren Jaeger justru mendekat. Dia menyadari keberadaan benda yang terasa tidak pada tempatnya.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau suka bunga,” komentar Eren, heran.

“Memang tidak.”

“Lalu, itu?”

Annie mengikuti arah telunjuk Eren. “Sasha yang memberi.” Dia memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu di jarinya, lalu mendekatkannya ke hidung untuk mencium aromanya. Terlalu wangi. Dia menjauhkan bunga itu dengan segera. “Katanya, hari ini Hari Bunga. Dia memberiku ini karena aku pernah membantunya.”

“Kau? Membantu orang?” Eren terlihat tidak percaya sama sekali. Walau sebenarnya pertanyaan itu menyinggung perasaan, tapi tidak bagi Annie. Karena, yah, nyatanya dia memang tidak pernah membantu siapapun. Tidak dengan sengaja, sepertinya. “Membantu dalam hal apa?”

Annie menimbang-nimbang, namun akhirnya mengatakan. “... Menghajar Jean.”

“Oh.”

Kalau itu, Eren baru percaya. Walau dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hal itu dikategorikan sebagai membantu orang, dia tak berkomentar lagi.  
Tiba-tiba, Annie teringat ucapan Sasha sebelum gadis itu pergi.

“Hei.”

Eren yang hendak berbalik mengurungkan niatnya.

“Hm?”

“Kau tidak memberiku bunga juga?”

“Untuk?”

Annie memberi tatapan datar. Eren mengerjapkan mata sekali, dua kali. Kalau ini sambungan wifi, sudah pasti ada tulisan; not connected, try again.

“Jadi, kau tidak merasa pernah dibantu olehku? Aku yang mengajarkanmu ini,” Annie mendekat dan menyepak sebelah kaki Eren tanpa aba-aba, sekuat tenaga. Si pemuda terjungkal ke tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. “Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih.”

“Apa-apaan kau, Annie?! Sakit, tahu!”

“Kau ini tidak romantis.”

“Memangnya kenapa aku harus romantis padamu!?”

“Hmph.”

Annie melemparkan bunga itu ke wajah Eren dan berjalan pergi, mengabaikan serentatan umpatan yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Huh. Mendekatkan dengan orang yang disukai apanya.

✳✳✳

“... Siapa pecundang yang menaruh bunga di mejaku?”

Suara Levi yang menuntut dari pintu ruang OSIS membuat kepala Mikasa terangkat, menyembul dari atas kotak-kotak kardus yang sedang dia bawa.  
Sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang ada disana, Mikasa terpaksa menjawab, “Punyaku.”

Levi menatapnya, dan Mikasa mengerti bahwa sang Ketua OSIS menginginkan penjelasan.

“Aku ingin membereskan tumpukan kardus ini sebelum kau datang dan mengomel panjang-lebar seperti ibu-ibu arisan tentang kebersihan. Nanti kuambil.”

Mikasa agak menyesal kenapa tidak meletakkannya di tempat lain, misalnya di meja Krista, atau Hanji, atau dimanapun asal bukan di meja makhluk kekurangan kalsium itu, yang konon menyebabkan hormon pertumbuhannya terhambat dan emosinya sependek sumbu petasan tahun baru.

Levi mendengus, mengabaikan kalimat kurang ajar dari wakilnya karena ditanggapi pun hanya membuang tenaga dan menambah sakit kepala. Dia memilih balik arah dan duduk di balik mejanya. Matanya mengamati bunga asing yang terdampar disamping tumpukan dokumen yang perlu dia cek. Tapi, itu bisa dikerjakan nanti.

Sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, Levi bertanya, “Dari fansmu? Siapa itu, si wajah kuda yang tempo hari menyatakan cinta padamu di belakang gedung olahraga?”

Mikasa nyaris memutar bola mata. Kenapa juga adegan seperti itu harus dipergoki oleh makhluk seperti Levi.

“Bukan Jean.”

“Bukan? Kalau begitu, Eren? Padahal bagiku dia tidak terlihat seperti pacar yang romantis.”

“Bukan Eren juga. Dan Eren itu romantis.” Sebenarnya, itu hanya asumsi Mikasa saja. Padahal Eren tidak pernah punya pacar yang bisa diajak romantis-romantisan. “Satu hal lagi, aku dan Eren bukan pacar, kami hanya saudara angkat. Dan bisakah kau diam dan kerjakan apapun selain menggangguku?”

“Lalu, dari siapa?”

Mikasa mulai pening. Levi yang sedang senggang dan dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu memiliki tingkat annoying berkali-kali lipat dari biasa.

“... Dari Sasha.”

“Hm?”

“Teman sekelasku yang keluarganya punya toko roti di dekat stasiun dan suka kentang dan aku tidak peduli lagi kau mengenalnya atau tidak!”

“Kentang–? Oh. Braus? Gadis konyol yang memakan kentang di hari penyambutan anak baru dan berhadapan dengan Sir Keith gara-garanya? Kenapa seleramu buruk sekali.”

“Levi, demi apapun, bisakah kau berhenti menyimpulkan segala hal semaumu. Sasha memberiku bunga karena katanya hari ini adalah Hari Bunga, dan karena aku sering membantunya.”

“Hari Bunga.” Levi mendengus kecil. “Kenapa kalian bocah-bocah perempuan senang menamai satu hari dengan nama yang lain dan merayakannya seperti orang kurang kerjaan.”

“Kenapa kau tidak urusi saja dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejamu daripada mengomentari hobi anak perempuan.”

“Hm.”

Akhirnya, Levi menganggap topik bunga-bungaan ini selesai. Mikasa pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda; mengangkat tiga kardus sekaligus dan memindahkannya ke samping lemari di sudut ruang OSIS untuk nanti dipindahkan ke ruang arsip, sampai dia mendengar Levi berkata;

“Semoga Eren tidak tenggelam gara-gara bunga yang kau kirimkan padanya.”

Levi sukses menghindari kemoceng yang dilemparkan dengan tingkat akurasi tinggi ke dahinya.

“Jangan kurang ajar pada kakak kelasmu, Mikasa Ackerman.”

Kalau saja itu orang lain, Levi pasti sudah menghajarnya.

Kesal, Mikasa berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Annie dan Levi tahu bahwa dia berniat membelikan Eren bunga–oke, banyak sekali bunga. Tapi, bukankah itu wajar? Keluarga Eren sudah sangat baik padanya, terutama Eren.

Tapi, sebelum dia keluar, dia mendengar Levi memanggilnya.

“Kalau kau mau ke kafetaria, belikan aku segelas kopi. Tanpa gula dan susu seperti biasa.”

AAAAAGHH! HARI BUNGA SIALAN!

**Author's Note:**

> Karena rivalry relationship yang platonis itu adalah candu yang memabukkan.  
> ... Aslinya saya saja yang tidak berbakat menulis romance.
> 
> Dan ini adalah fanfiksi saya yang gagal debut di FFn sejak tahun 2012, so pardon the cringe.


End file.
